kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals
Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful the Movie: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals (劇場版 仮面ライダーオーズ　WONDERFUL　将軍と２１のコアメダル, Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Ōzu Wandafuru: Shōgun to Nijū-ichi no Koa Medaru) is the film adaptation of the 2010 & 2011 Kamen Rider Series drama Kamen Rider OOO. The film was released on August 6, 2011, alongside the film for Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship. The catchphrases for the movies are "Heroes Cheer Up Japan!" (ヒーローが日本を元気にする! Hīrō ga Nihon o Genki ni Suru!) and "An Unprecedented Exciting Summer Is Coming!!" (かつてない熱い夏がやってくる!! Katsutenai Atsui Natsu ga Yattekuru!!). The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals features a trip to the past where the cast of Kamen Rider OOO meets up with Tokugawa Yoshimune (portrayed by Ken Matsudaira) to battle the powerful alchemist Gara (portrayed by Miki Sakai) while learning the origins of the Core Medals. The film also introduced Kamen Rider OOO's Burakawani Combo (ブラカワニコンボ, Burakawani Konbo). Synopsis Leading a expedition in Thuringia, Germany, Kousei Kougami was unearthing the resting place of one of the First OOO's alchemists to obtain legendary Lost Medals. However, upon the seal being undone, millions of Cell Medals erupt into a tower while creating a magical barrier that causes parts of Japan to flip over. This attracts Eiji Hino's attention as he and Ankh investigate. Arriving as Knights emerge from the tower after it dragged Kougami and Erika Satonaka in, Akira Date arrives as Eiji and he become Kamen Riders OOO and Birth to battle the Knights. The fight eventually attracts the other Greeeds' attention before a new figure arrives and takes the Core Medals from all sides. Attempting to kill a boy that Kamen Rider OOO saves, the figure reveals his intent to become the New OOO of a new world before taking the Taka Medal and forcing everyone out with a barrier set up. Taking the boy to the Cous Coussier and learning his name is Shun Wakaba, Eiji asks the boy why he was there before Shintaro Gotou reveals their enemy to be known as Gara, one of the alchemists who created the Core Medals. Following Ankh when he senses something like Gara, Eiji and company find a strange girl called Belle as she presents 5 million yen to obtain Cell Medals from those she tricks so Gara can use the weight of human desire to execute his doomsday plan. Once enough Cell Medals are gathered, Gara's magic device activates with Date and Shintaro watching Eiji and the others end up in the Edo era where he attempts to keep the peace between the present and past peoples. But without warning, the Nue Yummy appears and attacks Eiji. Unable to become OOO, Eiji uses the Birth Driver to become Kamen Rider Birth to fight the Nue Yummy before he takes Ankh's Kujaku and Condor Medals and takes his leave. Though the fight caused the past people to demonize Eiji and others,Tokugawa Yoshimune manages to calm everyone down. Back in the present as another area of Japan flipped over to the Mesozoic Era, Kougami talks Gara into going after Eiji to use his desire to speed up the doomsday countdown. Later that night in the past, Eiji learns from Shun that his mother, Satsuki, was taken earlier when the tower appeared and become a vessel for Gara's soul while assuring the boy that his mother loves him. The next day, forced to use Ankh's main Taka Medal, Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO to fight the Nue Yummy and his platoon of Knights with Hina backing him up. Things seemed hopeless until Tokuda arrives to Kamen Rider OOO's aid along with the Edo residents. Once the Knights are dealt with, Yoshimune gives Kamen Rider OOO a set of Core Medals that belong to the Tokugawa family. Using them, OOO transforms into the Burakawani Combo to destroy the Nue Yummy. As Yoshimune takes his leave, Belle arrives to offer Eiji the choice to return to his time with everyone else fading from existence. Though agreeing on the condition that he brings his "family", Eiji manages to trick Belle into saving everyone. As a shocked Belle explodes, Eiji's infinite desire overloads Gara's device to the alchemist's horror as Eiji and friends return to their time. After Eiji finds a Taka Medal stuck to his shoe, Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO and enters Gara's tower as Shintaro and Date destroy the barrier. of Kamen Rider Fourze]] After Kamen Rider OOO vows to free Satsuki from his hold, Gara assumes his true form and takes their fight outside while Satonaka gets Kougami to safety. Shun's presence enables OOO to save the boy's mother as an enraged Gara almost kills the Kamen Rider before the sudden arrival of Kamen Rider Fourze. With Fourze declaring Kamen Rider OOO a friend, the two Kamen Riders double team Gara and knock him into his tower. Negating his transformation, Gentaro Kisargi gives Kamen Rider OOO his handshake before running off to Amanogawa High School. However, managing to take Eiji's purple Core Medals to complete the seven sets of Core Medals in his possession, Gara absorbs them to become Gara Dragon. Kamen Riders OOO and Birth are powerless against Gara until the Greeed arrive and Uva gives OOO his Core Medals so he can assume Gatakiriba Combo. Then receiving more Core Medals from the Greeed, each Gatakiriba clone changes into Kamen Rider OOO's seven other Combo forms. With Birth's Breast Cannon, the eight OOO use their Scanning Charges in synch to destroy Gara with the area raining Cell Medals. As Shun and Satsuki take their leave, Eiji talks Ankh into holding Hina's hand as she holds his hand as well. Remembering what he said, Eiji realizes that he, Hina, and Ankh are a family as they all walk home. Characters Kamen Riders *And Introducing Internet spin-off films To promote the movie, Toei will also be releasing a series of Internet clips under the collective title . Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Birth (Eiji): * Kamen Rider Birth (Date): * Gara Inhumanoid Form, Nue Yummy: * Uva: * Kazari: * Gamel: * Mezool: Picture Gallery Ooo-gokai-movie-poster.jpg|Promotional posters Songs ;Theme song * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Ken Matsudaira feat. Eiji & Ankh (Shu Watanabe & Ryosuke Miura) While utilizing rap, the song mainly uses elements from Ken Matsudaira's Matsuken Samba song series that blend traditional-style Japanese vocals with Brazilian samba music and use several Brazilian Portuguese words and phrases in the lyrics. Trivia *This movie is set inbetween episodes 36 and 37. *This film features the debut of two of the lead characters of Kamen Rider Fourze. **From Gentaro's point-of-view, this movie takes place sometime after episode 4 of Kamen Rider Fourze, as Gentaro uses the Magic Hand Astroswitch during the fight. **Gentaro's pompadour is styled more messily in this movie than it is in Kamen Rider Fourze, which reappeared in a future episode. *Astroswitches used by Kamen Rider Fourze during this movie: **Circle: Rocket, Magic Hand **Cross: N/A **Triangle: N/A **Square: Radar *The orange Core Medals were used to not only destroy the Nue Yummy, but also Gara, yet it wasn't outright stated what happened to the three Core Medals after the events of the film, since by all rights, the three Cores should still exist since they were never damaged in the movie. Aside from a cameo, the orange Core Medals were never brought up within the TV series. They are set to appear in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, thus confirming their existence after the movie, but they were never spoken of prior to this movie, not even in the previous Movie War film. *This is currently the only film starring Kamen Rider OOO in which Kamen Rider Double doesn't appear. *When Eiji uses all of his Combos at the same time, the Henshin goes in order of the Combos debut. However, Tajadol and Shauta are mixed up, as Tajadol debuted in episode 20, and Shauta debuted in episode 24. The writer for the movie admitted she mixed them up. **Gatakiriba - #6:'' Fashion, a Contract, and the Strongest Combo'' **Latorartar - #9: Drenched, the Past, and the Scorching Combo **Sagohzo - #12: An Eel, the World, and the Gravity Combo **Putotyra - #32: A New Greeed, Emptiness, and the Invincible Combo **Burakawani - this movie. *Three members of the Kamen Rider Girls (specifically, Kaori Nagura, Erika Yoshizum and Nao Yasuda) appear in-costume during a crowd scene. *This movie is an unofficial crossover with the long-running period drama Abarenbō Shōgun, which featured Ken Matsudaira playing the historical figure Tokugawa Yoshimune, the same role he plays in OOO Wonderful. References Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Summer Movies